Conventionally, a railway vehicle plug door device is known (see, for example, Patent Document 1. The railway vehicle plug door device requires a configuration for ensuring airtightness between a side structure body, which is a side wall structure part in a railway vehicle, and a door leaf when the door leaf closes an entrance.
To ensure airtightness between the door leaf and the side structure body, a seal member is disposed on the side structure body in the railway vehicle plug door disclosed in FIG. 5 of Patent Document 1. In this way, the above railway vehicle plug door is so configured that the seal member is held in close contact with the door leaf to ensure airtightness between the side structure body and the door leaf when the door leaf close an entrance.